


Choices

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You meet Aaron Hotchner in a bar, he thinks you're the girl-next-door but he couldn't be more wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

You had seen them all come in together. Talking and laughing. There were seven of them and they didn’t exactly seem like a group of people you’d put together. The three women were obviously close, two blondes and a dark haired brunette, one of the blondes had bright glasses and deep red lipstick, the other was petite with stick strait hair. The brunette was the tallest of the three with blunt bangs that worked well on her face. The four men seemed to be nothing alike. There was a muscular at least half black one, a tall skinny slightly awkward one, and two brunette. One was slightly heavy, he was the oldest of the bunch with graying facial hair and the last was, in your opinion, the most attractive. He had no facial hair and brown eyes that had seen too much. Studying them you could tell they had all seen too much. But here they were out on a Friday night, drinking and laughing together. You sipped your cranberry vodka slowly, watching them through your eyelashes until the hot one, after a nudge from the older brunette, comes toward you. You’re not sure if he’s going to talk to you or if he’s just there to order another round but when he rests his arms against the bar beside you it takes some real concentration to keep a poker face.   
“Whisky please.” His voice is deeper than you expected it to be and the sound of it gives you butterflies. Another woman on the other side of him laughs loudly and crashes into him, tits first, grinning drunkenly at him. He takes a half step back and brushes your arm with his side. The woman steps close again, “Heyyy.” She slurs batting her overdone eyes at him. “Wuz yer name?” She asks and you roll your eyes.   
“Aaron.” It fits him, the bartender passes him his drink and he hands over his money.   
“Well Aaron. Yer the hot hotterest guy here tonigh. Waddya say yoo come home me?”  
“Um-.”  
“Sorry sweetheart.” You cut in draping an arm over his shoulder as you lean around him. “He’s taken.”  
“What?” She wines, “why’re all the hot onez taggen?” She clomps off with a pout and he turns toward you and for a woman whose job it is to read people you find that you can’t place the look on his face.   
“I hope that was okay.” You say with a smile leaning back into your chair.   
“Yea.” He chuckles, “it’s not often that I need a rescue. I’m Aaron.” He says offering his hand.   
“I heard.” You shake it and give him a sly smile.   
“Usually when you tell someone your name you get a name back.” He says smiling, he’s got a nice smile.   
“I’m not usual.” You counter back with another sip of your drink. “How about this, I feel like you’re good at reading people. You get,” you glance down at your wrist, “five minutes to ask me as many questions about me as you want. At the end of the five minutes you tell me 8 things about me and if you only get three or less wrong I’ll give you my name and number.” You’ve been watching him too and know he’ll rise to your challenge. He sticks out his hand again and grins broadly at you.   
“You’re on.”


	2. Chapter 2

He doesn’t ask you the normal questions people ask. What do you do? Where are you from? And so on, he asks you questions like, if you were an animal what would you be? If you could have a super power which would you choose? If you could save one person who would it be? Questions that most people wouldn’t ask, ones where you had actually had to think about your answers.   
“Alright, so 8 facts?” He asks looking up at you from below his eyelashes.   
“Yea.”  
“Okay, you’re either an oldest or an only child. You would consider yourself extremely loyal, especially when it comes to people who are family or like family to you. You’re an introvert who can fake being an extrovert but when you get alone you crash. You have a very select group of people that you actually trust with your entire being. If someone breaks your trust they don’t get it back easily. Sometimes you wish that when someone saw you they actually saw you, not just your beauty. You would rather stay in than go out and last but not least you were jealous of the other woman earlier because you’ve been watching me and my friends all night.” He ticks off each fact on his fingers.   
“Not bad.” You smile and hold out your hand for his phone. “My name is Wren.” You punch your number into his phone and pass it back.   
“Was I right on all of them?” He asks tucking his phone back into his pocket.   
“No.”   
“Are you going to tell me which I was wrong on?”   
“Nope.” You say with a half smile. “Your friends are all staring at us.” You comment, not taking your eyes from his.   
“I’m sure they are. They’re a nosey bunch.” He laughs softly, “and you are really very pretty.” You roll your eyes at him and sip from your nearly empty drink. “Could I top you off?” He asks nodding at it.   
“Oh no thank you. I’m going to be leaving soon.”  
“I’d like to see you again.” You pull your chin back in surprise.   
“You’re not waisting any time are you?” You tease lightly. “When are you thinking?” You’d rather not waste time either and he is really attractive.   
“Tuesday night?” You make it look like you’re thinking when you already know that you’re free that night and then nod.   
“That works for me.”   
“Great.” He beams over at you then says, “I’ll call you Monday?”   
“Okay.” You smile and slide off of your bar stool, he looks down at you and taking him by surprise you capture his lips with your own. Only for a second, it’s so quick that he doesn’t even have time to respond. Then you grin up and him and move out of the bar without another word. When you glance in through one of the picture windows two of the men in the group and teasing him and one of the women has her hands over her mouth in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

As you’re walking down the road your phone starts to ring.   
“Hello?”  
“Is it done?” A deep gravelly voice asks.   
“No. He didn’t show.”  
“Maybe if you didn’t spend so much time flirting with other men you would have gotten the job done.” You stop suddenly in the middle of the sidewalk and whip around. Sure enough you see him, he knows you see him and as you glare at him he scurries away. “You had me under surveillance?” You hiss into the phone.   
“Clearly I needed to.” He responds coolly.   
“The job isn’t done because he didn’t show up. I’ll get the damn job done, quit having people tail me.”  
“You have four hours. The client wants this taken care of.”   
“Fine. I’ll call you with conformation.”   
“Four hours Three.” You hang up then and head for his home. You never learn their names. You just give them letters, when you hit Z maybe you’ll add a number in there. But for now you’re focused on T. He’s a real piece of shit. Child molester who started with his own younger brother then moved on to the neighbor kid. The number of kids he has molested now is in the double digits, mid double you had been told. The client had requested mutilation and torture but that wasn’t your style so you had flat out refused. One wasn’t happy but you didn’t give a shit, you don’t do that. You slip into his building, right across from an Elemntary school, nice. You quickly pick his lock and slip into the apartment. He’s not there, great, you’re going to have to wait him out and god knows how long that’s going to be. It turns out it’s only a half hour. He comes stumbling in, smelling like vomit and vodka. You stay in the shadows and wait until he stumbles to the bedroom. He drops face down onto the bed and as soon as you hear the snores coming from the room you pull the unused needle and drug out of your bag, you inject it in the area that the track marks are already in. He’s going to have an overdose, you pity the person that finds him if he smells this bad in life he’s going to smell that much worse in death. Twenty minutes later his breathing stops, you slide out of his apartment and stumble down the stairs, laughing loudly when you trip and bump into the wall. Two men see you and snicker, hurrying past you in what they believe is your obviously drunk state. You round the corner outside and “sober up” hailing a cab you call One.   
“Is it done?”   
“Yes.”  
“Do you do everything he wanted?”  
“No but I told you that wasn’t going to happen in the first place.” You hear him sigh loudly and you roll your eyes.   
“I’m docking your pay half since you didn’t fulfill the full hit.”  
“Fine.” You snap and hang up the phone. You tell the driver the address and sit back watching the city fly by. Your phone buzzes and you bite back a groan, assuming it’s One again but when you look down you’re pleasantly surprised to see an unknown number.   
‘Hey this is Aaron. From the bar.’ You can’t help but smile and add his name into your phone.   
‘Hey what’s up?’  
‘Just wondering if you would be okay with switch our date to Thursday?’  
‘You’re going to make me wait that long?’ You’re smiling down at your phone when the cab takes a sudden sharp turn. “Woah what the hell.” You snap and the driver glares back at you, his face covered by a blue bandana. You slip your phone into your purse and pull your gun. You’ve been waiting for this day.   
“You shoot me, you’ll die.” He growls.   
“You trying to move up the totem pole Seven?” You sneer. You pull your phone back out and hit the panic code to One.   
“You just let One know what’s going on didn’t you?”  
“Yes.”   
“It doesn’t matter. I’m going to kill you either way.” He says and you laugh.   
“Cute Seven.”


	4. Chapter 4

You shoot Seven in the right arm so he can’t come at you with it. Climbing into the front seat you punch him in the face and when he swerves again you hit the window of the passenger seat. You kick him in the shoulder where you shot him and he yelps in pain. He goes to grab you with his injured arm and you kick again. If he ruins your shoes with his blood you are going to be pissed. Using the heel of your left shoe you press against his throat. He fights to remove the stiletto that’s cutting off his air supply but you don’t let up until he passes out. Reaching between your legs you throw the car into park and it screeches to a stop in the middle of the street. You tumble forward hitting the dash with your body before reaching up to the door handle and popping open the door. You slide your body out of the car as two police officers rush over.   
“Drop the weapon!”  
“He tried to kidnap me.” You sob dropping the gun to the ground. “I shot him. Oh my god I shot him.” You sob tears streaking down your face. One of the officers hurries to Seven and the other to you. You collapse into his arms and continue to sob, your entire body shaking. You went into the wrong profession, you should have been an actress.   
“Is there someone I can call for you?”  
“Aaron.” You choke out. You don’t know why but you feel like he’s the best option for this and what man doesn’t like to be a knight in shining armor? You hand the officer your phone and he finds Aaron and calls.   
“Hi Aaron?” He pauses, “hello, my name is Officer Brent Wilks I’m here with-”  
“Wren.” You mumble and he continues.   
“I’m here with Wren. She’s been involved in an accident and attempted kidnapping. She’s kind of a wreak, could you come and get her?” He gives Aaron the cross street and then says, “of course sir.” Then passes you the phone.   
“H-hello?” You whimper.   
“Hey Wren. I’m on my way to get you okay.” His voice is gentle and it moves through you like soft thunder.   
“Okay.” You sniffle, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know who else to call.”  
“No no you did the right thing.” He murmurs through the phone, “I’ll be there in five minutes okay.”  
“I think that they’re going to arrest me.”  
“Why?”  
“I shot him in the arm.” You say with another sob.   
“It was in self defense. You’ll be okay.” He continues softly. “I told them that you are to stay there until I get there. I’m only two blocks away.”   
“Okay.”   
“Do you want me to stay on the phone?”  
“No.” You whisper.   
“Okay, I’ll be there in a minute. See you soon.”  
“Yea.” You hang up with him then and the officer comes back over to you.   
“Agent Hotchner asked me to wait with you until he got here.”   
“Thank you.” You say wiping the tears off of your face. Wait, did he just say Agent?!


	5. Chapter 5

He did say agent. Aaron is an FBI agent. You see him flash his badge at one of the officers, he says something to the officer then searches the area for you. His eyes meet your red rimmed ones and he hurries over. He has his gun and badge on his hip but that’s all that’s changed since the bar.   
“Are you okay?” He asks as he reaches you. You look up at him with tears forming in your eyes and you nod.   
“I mean he didn’t hurt me but I’m freaked out.”  
“I’m glad you’re okay. Have the police interviewed you yet?” You shake your head no then reach for him as a tear slips down your cheek. “Hey it’s okay.” He mutters wrapping his arms around you.   
“Sorry.” You whimper into his chest, “I’m not usually this emotional.”   
“You were almost kidnapped. Tell me what happened.”  
“I was on the phone with my dad and I climbed into the cab. I gave him my address then you texted me so I texted back and he took a sharp right turn. I looked up at him and noticed that he had a bandana over his face so I pulled out my gun and told him to pull over or I’d shoot. He sped up and so I-I shot him. Then I tried to open the door but it wouldn’t open so I crawled into the front and he tried to stop me by swerving and I fell and hit the door. I kicked him a couple of times and then threw the car into park and pushed the door open. That’s when the cops came running over.” His arms had tightened slightly while you were telling your story.   
“Well he won’t be hurting anyone else for a while. The cops have him under arrest and on their way to the hospital.”  
“Am I going to be arrested?” You ask softly.   
“No. Normally yes but I’ve convinced them it wasn’t necessary. You were defending yourself and it was just a wound.”  
“Thank you.” You sigh into him. He squeezes you again and then you move away from him, and officer comes over and you relay your story to him again under the protective eye of Aaron. The officer finishes jotting down your story then he nods at Aaron then walks away. You turn to Aaron and raise an eyebrow at him.   
“We can go.”  
“Really?” Having an FBI agent could be very helpful.   
“Yea,” he smiles gently and holds out a hand to you. You take it gratefully and he leads you to a black truck just outside the police line. Not only was he hot as hell but he was kind and able to help you fly under the radar.   
“What’s your address?” He asks after you climb into the car. You tell him and he nods and heads toward your home. He’s about to ask you something when his phone rings. He glances down at the screen and sighs.   
“Hotchner.” He says into the phone. “Are you sure?” The person on the other end of the call says something else and he looks at you worriedly, “okay thanks Morgan.” He hangs up the phone then takes a breath.  
“What?” Your voice shakes, there’s no way he could know what you do already.  
“Do you know why there might be a hit out on you?”


	6. Chapter 6

“A hit?” You look over at him puzzled. “Like a mob hit?”   
“The man that tried to kidnap you was an assassin, he may not have been just trying to kidnap you.”   
“You think,” you say your voice tight, “you think that he was paid to kill me?”  
“It’s a possibility.” He looks over from the drivers seat at you and then reaches a hand over to rest it on yours. “Are you okay?”   
“I mean I just found out that someone might want me dead.” You say, your voice shaking. “This is a nightmare. I thought that I was a victim of opportunity. That’s what that’s called right?” You look over at him and he nods, “Now you’re telling me that I could have been the main target so no. I don’t think I’m okay.”   
“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” His voice is soft again, like when he was on the phone with you.   
“You don’t know that!” You had to tread lightly, you couldn’t work if you were being tailed or under protection. But if you were too callus about it they might suspect something was up. You take a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I’m just a little freaked out.” You say wrapping your hand around his, he has callus’ on his trigger finger and across his palm. You sigh holding his hand in your lap, eyes on it he rubs his thumb across the top of your hand as he drives toward your apartment. You can’t help but wonder if he feels the callus’ on your hands from your weapons training. He was so perceptive that you can’t imagine he doesn’t notice.   
“That’s understandable. If you want I can put a team on your place.”  
“No. No. I can’t think of anyone who would want to hurt me. Maybe it was just a crime of circumstance, I mean it is late and I was alone.”   
“No one at work or in your personal life?”  
“No. I mean I’m a flight attendant. I’m not really high on the list of important people.” He pulls up to your building and brings the truck to a stop. “I’ll be sure to let you know if I think of anyone though.” You go to open your door when he pops his open too you look at him questioningly.   
“I want to clear your apartment.” He says noticing your confusion.   
“I doubt it’s necessary.” You say sliding off the seat.   
“Humor me.” He says with a soft smile. He pulls his weapon and that’s when you realize that you never did get your little .22 back from the police. You weren’t worried about them connecting it with any mysterious deaths. You never used your gun, not for jobs it was too loud, too messy and too easy to get caught. You lead Aaron past John the doorman who always stares at you a little too long, although not tonight when he sees you have male company. When you get to your door you pass Aaron your key and he slowly and quietly opens the door. You wait outside while he clears the small apartment and you’re thankful that you cleaned before you left today otherwise he’d see plenty of underwear on your floor. He comes out to the hallway a few moments later.   
“You’re clear.”  
“Thank you.” You say gratefully resting a hand on his arm. “For everything. For not thinking I was a psycho when I called you earlier and for coming to get me and making sure I got here safe. I owe you.”   
“I’m just doing my job.” He says sliding his weapon back into its holster.   
“I hope you don’t go this far for every woman you meet or I’m going to have to rethink that dinner.” You tease lightly.   
“No, you’re the first.” He says picking up on your teasing, “you’re also the first I’m going to do this to.” Then he’s kissing you. Last time it had been a flirtatious way of saying goodbye and to get him to call you but this time he’s actually kissing you. Not the other way around and you already know that you’re fucked. He’s got you, hook, line and sinker. One is not going to like this at all. But you find, as you return his kiss, that you don’t really give a shit if One approves or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron left after his kiss left you breathless. It was best for him to go, you couldn’t invite him in this early, you had only met him a few, albeit action packed, hours ago. One called ten minutes later, just as you were about to jump into the shower. Sighing and wrapping yourself in your towel then turning off the water you pick up the phone.   
“You got Seven arrested?” He snaps.   
“Oh I’m fine don’t worry. Thank you for your concern.” You let out a huff.   
“You could take Seven with one hand tied behind your back and a blind fold on but now I’m down an asset.”  
“Do you know why he went after me?” Sometimes One could be crazy frustrating, you wanted answers and you weren’t taking any of his bullshit until you got those answers.   
“No, I’ve been having some issues with him as of late.”  
“Maybe you should have let someone know. You can’t have a rogue number running around.”   
“Don’t you think I know that?” He snaps and you sigh loudly. “Is there something else you’d like to say Three?”  
“Why pick me? There are five people between him and me so why me? Have you talked to anyone else between us in a while.”  
“Yes. I’ve talked to Four, Three and Six.”  
“What about Five?”   
“On a mission.”   
“How many of those numbers are women?”  
“None. You know you’re my highest ranking female. The next one is Nine.”  
“Really? What happened to Six?”  
“Dead.” You’re not surprised, people in your line of work don’t typically live long lives. The fact that you’re in your mid-thirties and have minimal scars and all of your extremities is pretty rare.   
“What are you going to do about Seven?”  
“He’ll be taken care of in prison. I just need to recruit again. I should make you do it.” You bite back a groan, you don’t want have to deal with bringing someone into the fold.   
“But I have another job for you. Local. What letter are you on now?”  
“U.”  
“Alright, U is a woman, she’s got some issues. Druggie with two kids, dad wants to have custody of the kids but since he’s never really been in their lives the court is hesitant to give him custody. She has been neglecting the kids but doesn’t get caught because she can play the part when she needs to. You have a three day window where the kids will be with grandma and she’s going to be home alone. I’ll send you all the information.”  
“Okay.” You hated people the neglected or abused kids, it was hard to feel too bad about killing them when they were so horrible. “Oh and One you might want to consider getting a new number or the cops might be able to track you down.”  
“Good thinking. I’ll use the phrase. Delete this number after you get the picture.”  
“I will.” You get her picture then and can see why the courts are hesitant to give the kids to their dad. She’s got red hair, blue eyes and a nice smile. Clear skin and her hair is cut into a cute bob. After studying her face for a bit longer you delete the photo then go over the information One sent with it. She doesn’t live far but you’re done going out for the night so you delete One’s second message then delete him as a contact. You start your shower again and step in with a sigh as the hot water hits your shoulders. What the hell are you going to do about Aaron?


	8. Chapter 8

Your phone ringing is what wakes you. You reach for it blindly cursing whomever is on the other end. What time is it anyway?   
“Hello?” You groan.   
“Oh, sorry did I wake you?” The smile you can hear in his voice tells you he’s not sorry at all.   
“Aaron?” You say rubbing your eyes, you’re pretty sure it’s him but since you didn’t bother looking at the caller ID you want to make sure.   
“Yea sorry. I thought you’d be awake already.”   
“What time is it?”   
“8:30.” You mumble a few curse words and he laughs. “I’m sorry what was that?”   
“You’re lucky you’re so attractive.” You groan sitting up on the bed, your sheet falling away from your naked body. Sometimes it was just too damn hot to bother with clothes. “So what’s up?”  
“You never answered my question about Thursday.”  
“Oh, I’m actually going to be out of town that night. I have a flight.”   
“Who do you work for?”  
“Flying Gold. They’re a private company that caters to the elite. Most of them are decent people but everyone’s had at least one jackass. This one likes to request me.” You sigh and switch the phone to your other ear.   
“When will you be back in town?”  
“Probably Saturday.”   
“So could I take you out then?”  
“Yea. I just can’t believe I have to wait that long to see you again.”   
“You’re very honest aren’t you.” He says with a soft laugh.   
“Yea, what’s the point in playing games?” If you weren’t honest about how you felt about him he may never know. You could be taken out at just about any time. “Oooh.” You hiss as the cool wind from your open window brushes across your skin.   
“You okay?”  
“Yea, it’s cold out and the wind just blew in.”   
“You’re not still under the covers?”  
“No I am. I’m just not wearing a lot of clothing.” You can practically feel him blushing through the phone.   
“I see.”  
“I sleep naked Aaron.” You purr trying to see how uncomfortable you can make him.   
“Is this my payback for waking you up?” His voice is slightly strained and you know that you make him as hot and bothered as he makes you.   
“No. If I was going to do that I’d tell you what I wish you were doing.” You continue in your sexiest voice. “But.” You switch back to your normal voice, “it’s just going to have to wait until Saturday. Or later, we’ll see.”   
“You are a mean woman.” He groans and you laugh lightly. He has no idea, “I have to go but I’ll see you Saturday and Sunday.”  
“Sunday?”  
“Yea. Nice and early.” He pauses then mutters, “oh and Wren. I sleep naked too.” He hangs up then and you grin down at the phone at your hand. He was going to be even more fun than you anticipated.  
The rest of the week the two of you communicate via text. Some of those texts being a little more, bold, than others. You complete the job by Thursday and regret telling Aaron that you wouldn’t be home. The job hadn’t been as local as you’d been lead to believe, New York City wasn’t exactly far but you did have to do some traveling to get there. But when Friday night rolls around and Aaron tells you he’s back in the city you cave and call him.   
“Hey. How was your trip?” He asks sounding tired.   
“Shorter than expected. I’m back in town would you want to bump up that date a night?”  
“We could but it would have to be later.”  
“Meeting with another woman?” You tease.   
“No my son. He has a concert and has a speaking part in it.”   
“Oh that’s awesome! How old is your son?”  
“He’s 10.” He pauses then asks hesitantly, “Would you like to join me?” You’re honestly surprised he’s asked.   
“Really?”   
“Yea. I mean if you want to.”  
“That would be great.” Honestly could this man be more perfect?


	9. Chapter 9

You’re going to meet Aaron and his son Jack at Jack’s school. You chose to wear a pair of jeans, some Keds, and a black tshirt.   
“Hey.” Aaron says waving you over. He’s standing by the entrance of the school again in street clothes. He’s wearing a dark green shirt and jeans that fit well, maybe a little too well for your taste. Damn he looks so good.   
“Hey.” You respond as you reach him. You give him a hug and quick kiss on the cheek, since you don’t know where Jack is you don’t want to scar him or anything. “Thanks for inviting me.”  
“I’m glad you didn’t think that it was too weird.” He laughs nervously and you weave your fingers through his. You don’t even think about it it’s that natural. He looks down at your smaller hand in his,  
“Oh sorry.” You say, “Does Jack know I’m coming? Or anything about whatever this is?” You go to pull away but he keeps your hand wrapped firmly in his.   
“I told him that you were a girl I liked and that you wanted to meet him too.” He looks up and smiles, “here he comes now.” A young boy dressed in a suit and a bright green top hat comes over, halting in front of you with wide eyes.   
“Dude. Cool hat!” You say with a grin and hope he doesn’t think you’re teasing. “Please tell me that’s actually yours.”  
“It’s the teachers.” He says quietly.   
“Dang. I was gonna ask if I could borrow it.” He laughs and you stick out your hand. “I’m Wren.” He shakes your hand, or more accurately wiggles it a little.   
“I’m Jack.”   
“Nice to meet you. Now Jack.” You say growing serious. “I have a very important question to ask you.” He looks up at you gravely. “Is there dancing in the concert?”  
“Yesss?” He draws out the word in confusion.   
“Good. I can’t stand a concert without dancing.” He laughs and you hear Aaron chuckle behind you.   
“My dad has a crush on you.” Jack says surprising you and causing you to laugh.   
“Wanna know a secret?” Jack nods and you whisper into his ear, “I have a crush on your dad too.” Jack laughs and you hold a finger to your lips. A bell dings and Jack looks over to his dad and rushes out,  
“Can we go get ice cream after?”  
“We’ll see.”  
“Is Aunt Jessie here?”  
“Yea and so is your grandpa.” You feel Aaron’s hand tighten in yours for a brief second when he mentions Jack’s grandpa. Clearly there was no love lost there. “Now go or you’re going to be late!” Jack runs off and you turn toward Aaron.  
“He’s a sweet kid.” You note and he gets a proud look on his face.   
“Thank you. That’s his mom in him.”  
“I don’t think you don’t get any credit. You’re a good man Aaron Hotchner.” You hear a hrumph from behind you and see Aaron’s face darken over.   
“Be careful sweetheart. The women he loves end up dead.” You glance over your shoulder and see a curly haired woman looking horrified and an older man looking angry.   
“You must be Jack’s grandpa and aunt. I’m Wren.” The man ignores your hand but his daughter shakes it.   
“Please don’t let him get to you Aaron.” She mutters then says to you, “it’s a pleasure to meet you.” She says then follows her dad into the school.   
“You okay?” You whisper turning to look at him. He looks so heartbroken, so wounded, you’re not going to ask what his former father-in-law was talking about. When he’s ready to tell you he will.


	10. Chapter 10

Aaron leads you into the gym keeping a firm grip on your hand, not a painful one but one that says he’s not planning on letting go any time soon.   
“I scored us seats only a few rows back on the side Jack told me he was on.” He says leading you to where he’s draped his coat across two seats. Jack’s grandpa and aunt are sitting in the seats next to them and you slip in between Aaron and Jack’s grandpa. After sitting down Aaron gives you a grateful smile and your heart breaks a little bit for him. When you had sat down you’d let go of Aaron’s hand, you didn’t want to make things anymore awkward with Jack’s grandpa, not that that honestly seemed possible. When the lights dimmed the music makes you jump slightly, Aaron slides his hand across your thigh stopping with the tips of his fingers touching the inseam of your jeans. Damn him, he was setting you on fire with just the touch of his hand. He starts to slide his fingers along the inseam in time with the music and you drop your own hand on top of his in an attempt to stop him, otherwise you may not be responsible for your actions. He leans into you and mutters into you ear.  
“I’m sorry is something wrong.” You shoot him a look then weave his fingers back through yours, keeping his hand in your lap.   
“You’re an evil man.” You mutter back and he chuckles. By the end of the concert you’re pretty sure that Aaron has just been trying to get you turned on, it’s worked, not well enough for you not to feel a set of eyes on you for most of the performance. Aaron goes to get Jack from his classroom leaving you leaning against a wall outside the gym when an older man walks up to you.   
“Three.” He says not looking at you.  
“Excuse me?” You ask moving off the wall. Does this dude know who you are?  
“Three kids seems to be quite the handful don’t you think?” He looks at you then his eyes cold as ice.   
“One maybe two seems perfect.”  
“I think that one would be good. Lonely though if something were to happen to their parents.” Is he threatening Aaron? “Being in the FBI is such dangerous work.”   
“You go near them or send anyone for them and I’ll kill you myself.” You hiss in his ear, to his credit he doesn’t flinch and knowing your record he knows exactly what you’re capable of.   
“Wren!” Jack’s voice breaks your stare down with One who melts away into the crowd.   
“Hey nice job Jack! You’ve got some moves!” You say high fiving him. He doesn’t pick up on the dark look that flitted across your face but his father does.   
“Thank you.” He says with a grin.   
“Your aunt Jessie and grandpa are over there.” Aaron says gesturing over to where they’re waiting. Once Jack is gone Aaron blocks you from their view.   
“What’s wrong?”   
“Nothing.”  
“Wren don’t lie to me.”   
“Some old guy was rude to me is all. Really, it was nothing.” One would have bristled to hear you call him an old guy but you were too angry to care. He threatened Aaron and by doing that he’s put himself in a dangerous position, Aaron is a good father who does his best for his son, even putting up with his abusive former father-in-law to make sure Jack knows him. You’ll be dead before you let One get his hands on Aaron.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack ends up going for ice cream with his aunt and grandpa. Aaron was hesitant at first but Jessie practically forced him out of the school doors saying that she’d stay with Jack until he got home.   
“So it looks like we’re on our own for the rest of the night.” He grins over at you and your heart starts to pound. It’s really not fair what he does to you.   
“Alright, this was your date. Wow me.” You say with a smile and he reaches a hand over for yours. How is it possible that this feels so natural?   
“Well, there’s this place that might be kind of fun. I took Jack there once and I think you’re the right kind of girl to bring.”  
“Oh?”  
“You seem competitive.”  
“True.”   
“Perfect. It’s a place where you get coveralls and you throw paint filled balloons at one another.”  
“Yes.” You say and he laughs as you reach his truck.   
“Hey come here.” He says softly using the hand he has in his to spin you toward him, your back against his truck. He drops his lips to yours, pinning you between him and the truck with a hand on either side of you. You slide your hands to his sides, feeling the muscles tense under your fingers. He slips his tongue into your mouth, then wraps one of those hands around the back of your neck. It’s warm and firm against your skin, you sneak one of your hands under his shirt and he breaks away with a groan.   
“If you do that we’re not going to make it anywhere tonight.” He says darkly as you trace a finger along the edge of his pants against his warm skin.   
“No?” You whisper, “Isn’t it public indecency to have sex in a car?” He sucks in a breath of air and then steps out of your reach. You laugh softly and he shoots a look over at you. “Just payback from earlier rakkaani.” You start down the street again not touching him so he can, calm down, a few minutes go by before he reaches a hand out and captures one of yours. He pulls you close again, you wrap your free hand around his forearm.   
“Do you just want to get a hotel tonight?” He says quietly, so quietly it takes you a second to register what he said.   
“Or we could go to my place, cook some dinner? I’m starved.”   
“Of course you are.” He laughs, you get the feeling that laughing isn’t something he does often. “You’re okay with doing that?”  
“Of course. I feel like the paint thing would be more fun with Jack anyway.”  
“That’s true. Jack loves anything where he’s allowed to get dirty.”  
“Typical kid.” You say with a laugh as Aaron unlocks the truck. You both get in and he heads toward your apartment, not needing directions.   
You unlock your door and Aaron follows you in. You don’t let him get much further before turning around and pulling his lips to yours. He laughs against your mouth.   
“I thought that we were going to make dinner.” He mutters his mouth only centimeters from yours.   
“I thought we could start with dessert.” You reply dragging your lips across his jaw, he laughs throatily.   
“Sounds good to me.” He says yanking your lips back to his.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

He wastes no time peeling your shirt over your head. You tug at his belt, loosening it from his jeans.   
“Good thing we didn’t go out.” He says kissing your throat, as you undo the button of his jeans and take him into your hand. Oh god he’s perfect, he groans again and pulls the clasp of your bra open. He drops his mouth to one of your nipples and you breathe in sharply.   
“Come here.” You breathe and Aaron pulls away from you. He pulls he shirt off as you shimmy out of your jeans and hop up onto the edge of the table. He moves between your legs and you pull his lips back to yours as he enters you. He’s moving too slowly, you wrap your legs around his waist and pull him flush against you. You gasp and he groans, as you adjust to him. He starts to move against you and you arch your back dropping your head back.   
“Aaron.” You moan and he grazes his teeth along your collarbone. He has one hand against your tailbone and the other on your breast. You’ve got one hand tangled in his hair on the back of his head and the other holding his shoulder as he grinds into you. He lets go of your chest and moves his hand down between you and you hiss in pleasure.   
“Fuck.” Aaron grunts against your skin and you turn his head to bring his lips back to yours. He picks up the pace as the two of you get closer to finishing, he groans your name into your ear and it’s enough to push you over the edge. You’re pretty sure you’re flying, you’re among the stars so lost then he says your name again and you’re back with him. Clinging to him, both of you breathing hard.  
“I’m glad we started with dessert.” Aaron says kissing you lazily.   
“Me too.” You kiss him again, running your fingers across the back of his head. “Do you just want to order a pizza or something?” You ask with your head resting on his shoulder.   
“Sounds good. Pepperoni?”  
“Yum.”  
“Go jump in the shower. I’ll order.”  
“Okay.” He helps you off the table and you trace one of his many scars with your finger. “Someday will you tell me the story behind these?”  
“Yea.” He kisses you again then digs his phone out of his jeans pocket as you head to the shower. Ten minutes later you’re sitting in the living room wet hair piled on top of your head in a loose bun. The pizza arrives just as Aaron is climbing out of the shower.   
“Hurry up or I’m eating this whole thing!” You call back into the apartment.   
“You better not!” He responds from the doorway. He snags the piece of pizza from your plate and takes a huge bite.   
“Hey!” You protest with a laugh, and he grins at you while he chews the bite. You move to the couch and flip on the tv while you eat. The two of you talk over the tv as you polish off the pizza. When the two of you finish the pizza you curl into him and he wraps an arm around you. You rest your head on his chest and listen to his steady heartbeat. After a while you sigh, “I wish you could stay.”   
“I know. Me too.” Neither of you move for another minute then he sighs and you sit up. Just before he leaves he turns to you and kisses you softly.   
“Jack has a couple of slumber parties coming up. If we’re both home I’d love to have you over for dinner. We could actually cook this time.” He smirks down at you.   
“Don’t pretend you didn’t love dessert first.” You say grinning up at him. He kisses you again then leaves.


	13. Chapter 13

It’s almost two weeks before you even get to talk to Aaron again. One makes sure of that. He sends you on three back to back missions and Aaron is gone for a week on a case then has to go out on another one almost immediately after. He calls when their flight lands.   
“Please tell me you’re home.” He says softly into the phone.   
“I am.”  
“Meet me at my house?” He asks.   
“Okay.” He sounds stressed, and you’ve missed him. You head over and show up only a few minutes after he does. You don’t even have to knock on the door before its opened for you. He looks sad, tired and broken. “Oh Aaron.” You sigh and pull his body to yours. He drops his head to your shoulder, resting his forehead on it. His arms are wrapped tightly around you and you run your fingers through his hair. After a few minutes he releases you and stares at you with those brown eyes of his, those serious, deep brown eyes. You move into the apartment and close the door behind you. You take his hand and pull him to the couch, sitting down you look up at him.   
“When was the last time you got sleep?” You ask softly.   
“Maybe two days.” You yank the back cushions off and toss them on the floor then stretch out on the couch and tug him down next to you. He slides onto the couch and you prop yourself between him and the back, resting partially on him and partially on the cushions. You prop your head up with one hand and use the other to run your fingers through his hair.   
“Sleep.” You command gently but those brown eyes keep staring at you. You kiss him softly on the cheek. “I’m not going anywhere.” You mutter, “sleep.” With one last look at you he closes his eyes and before you know it his breathing is even. Only after he lets out a soft snore do you stop running your fingers through his hair and lay your head down on him. You place your arm across his chest so if he wakes you’ll feel it then you too drift off to sleep.   
When you wake a few hours later Aaron is still asleep. He looks younger in his sleep, you’re pretty sure he was awake at one point because his hand, that was wrapped around you when you fell asleep, was now in your butt pocket. You can’t help the smile that spreads across your face as he lets out a small, fake, snore. You slip your hand into the front of his pants and his eyes fly open. You grin down at him mischievously and he pulls your mouth down to his. He hauls your shirt up over your head and then peels his off too, your softer chest crushed against his. He works his pants off as he kisses you, his tongue slipping into your mouth while you peel off your own pants and underwear. You rise up and slide down on him, one leg on the floor the other bent at the knee on the couch. He sits up and turns so he’s sitting normally on the couch and this angle is much better. You groan as you start to move on him, you’ve got both your hands on his shoulders for leverage leaving his hands to roam your body. Everywhere his hands touch feels like it’s set on fire, the rough skin on his hands grazes your softer skin. Neither of you say anything as your panting and moans fill the apartment. When you still on top of him Aaron takes one of your nipples into his mouth sending you on yet another roller coaster ride. When you come down he’s grinding into you growl his name and he stills.   
“That was a nice way to wake up.” He says a moment later after the two of you catch your breath.   
“Mmhmmm.” You agree your head in the crook between his neck and shoulder.   
“I missed you.” You’re surprised by his honesty, he normally isn’t so open. You stand and reach a hand down and lead him to the bathroom. Turning the shower on you guide him in.   
“Let me do this for you.” You whisper stepping into the shower behind him. He groans and you use your fingernails on his scalp, working water through the hair. You squirt some shampoo onto your palm and massage that into his hair. It rinses out under the hot stream as you grab his loofa and add soap then start gentle circles on his skin. Sliding against him you move around to his front and continue your gentle scrub. When you’re finished he reaches for the shampoo again.   
“My turn.” He mutters, he loves how soft your hair is and after the case it seems he’s had you’re not going to deny him much. His strong fingers work first the shampoo then the conditioner into your hair and like you knew he would he skips the loofa and puts the soap on his hands. He likes to feel your body, the soft curves and edges and you love the way his fingers message into your muscles. If only you could stay with him like this forever.


	14. Chapter 14

After your shower the two of you set to work on dinner. You’re wearing a pair of his sweats and your tshirt. You decided on breakfast for dinner, he’s working on omelettes and you’ve got the bacon cooking on another burner.   
“Thanks for coming over.” Aaron says not looking at you.   
“Anytime. Do you want to talk about it?”  
“Not now.”   
“Okay.” You don’t want to press him but you do want him to talk about it. “I’m glad we were both finally home. I missed you.”   
“I could tell.” He teases causing you to laugh. You were a bit enthusiastic on the couch earlier but you really can’t be blamed for how attracted you are to him. You eat dinner in comfortable conversation and you only briefly wrestle with the fact that you’re not exactly who he thinks you are.   
“How were your trips?” He asks after another bite of omelette.   
“Eh. My boss is demanding and the clients are terrible people.”  
“Why don’t you quit?”   
“It pays well. Like really well. If I could find another job that paid this well I’d walk away.”  
“Would you really?” He asks putting his fork down and staring at you.   
“Yes.” You respond in kind look at him, “I don’t particularly like my job, I’m just good at it.” This is true, you don’t like killing people like so many of your ‘coworkers’ seemed to but you have a few million dollars in your several bank accounts across the world so wiping a few scumbag’s off the face of the earth didn’t quite so horrible. Especially when kids were involved, you had a hard time feeling sorry for them.   
“Well, if I can think of anything that would pay well I’ll let you know. Especially if it keeps you here.” He smirks at you and you shift in your seat, it was not fair what he does to you. You pick up your fork and looked up at him through your eyelashes and he looks away, knowing exactly what you’re thinking.   
“I do love DC and you and Jack are an added bonus. Where is he tonight?”  
“His friend Scott’s birthday party. It’s a sleepover. You want to have a sleepover too?”  
“Sounds fun. Are we going to watch movies, make popcorn, and braid each other’s hair?” You ask with a laugh.  
“That’s not exactly what I had in mind but if that’s what you want to do.” He trails off.   
“Good thing I brought my pajamas.” You say with a laugh.   
“You did?”  
“Yup they’re under my clothes.” You watch as he works through what you’ve said. It takes a second then it clicks. He remembers what you said that early morning not so long ago, even if it feels like it was years ago, you sleep naked.  
“Well I’m glad you’ll be comfortable.” He says laughing and you grin over at him. “I do have a movie if you want to watch it. Otherwise we could go out somewhere.”  
“I’d much rather stay in.”   
“Sounds good.” The two of you clean up dinner then curl up on the couch together. Aaron is sitting on one side and you lay down across the couch with your head in Aaron’s lap. As the movie plays he runs his fingers through your hair, he lulls you to sleep with those fingers. When you wake the movie is over, Aaron is sound asleep and something isn’t right. You slide through the apartment to where Aaron keeps his gun locked up and unlock the safe for the gun. You clear the small bathroom then move to Jack’s room. It’s empty but by the time you get to the living room Aaron isn’t the only one in it.


	15. Chapter 15

“What are you doing here?” You snap, Aaron’s gun still raised and pointed at the intruder.   
“You know he's FBI.” One snarls his own gun pointed at Aaron’s head. He had dragged Aaron off of the couch and onto his knees on the floor. Aaron’s eyes are on you, calmly waiting his life in your murderous hands.   
“Well duh, Having an agent in my back pocket was pretty fucking useful. He kept me out of jail after that shit with Seven.” You say, not quite sure if you want to play your full hand quite yet.   
“You’ve still been fucking him. That’s not your style.” One sneers, most female assassins sleep with their marks, they lull them into a false sense of security then kill them. That’s never been your style, for you sex isn’t a weapon, is a sign of trust, commitment and if you boil down to it, love.  
“Why don’t you quit pointing the gun at his head and I’ll quit pointing this one at you.” You say coolly, ignoring the vulgarity of his words.   
“I want answers from you.” One snarls, “ever since we had our little chat I expected you to distance yourself from him and his brat.“ Aaron’s face darkens over at the mention of his son, "I’m surprised that you continued this little charade. What was your play here Three?”  
“The play here?”  
“You two can never actually be together. You’re a serial killer and he’s FBI.” You glare at him and he smiles a slow smile, “oh I’m sorry did he not know?”  
“Of course he knew.” You snap. “He is a profiler for god sake.” One looks at you in surprise.  
“So why aren’t you in jail?”  
“The FBI decided I’d be more useful out of jail. Anyways they don’t have anything that will tie me to any deaths. That’s why I’m one of the best, why you choose me for the jobs you do.”   
“What if I tell them what I know?”  
“Then you’ll go to jail too.” Aaron says from his position on the floor. “You’d be an accessory and I’d throw the book at you since you operate a crew of ten assassins at all times. Well, except now, since you only have eight.”  
“I only lost one asset this month. Seven. Thanks to her.” One says with forced patience.   
“I think he meant me.” You say coolly.   
“You?” He sneers.   
“You lost me two years ago when I met him.” You nod your head to Aaron. “Put the gun down and kick it over here and I’ll tell you all about it.” One glares at you for a moment, seeming to weigh his options. But you know One, he’s going to want to know the whole story, how you duped him for two full years all while falling in love with one of the best profilers in the nation.   
“Fine.” He sneers dropping the weapon and kicking it toward you. “But he stays by me.” He moves behind Aaron, using him as a way to block your shot. You don’t like it but you exchange a look with Aaron and he gives a slight nod.   
“Fine.” You sigh, you scoop up One’s gun and pop it into the back of your jeans, keeping Aaron’s gun firmly in your right hand you gesture toward the living room with your left. “Why don’t we get comfortable? It’s kind of a long story.” He does, dragging Aaron along with him. You sit in the arm chair, gun in your lap and your finger still on the trigger.


	16. Chapter 16

–Two years earlier–  
“Is it done?”  
“Yes. It will look like he did it himself.” You didn’t mention that he got a few blows in before you were able to knock him out. Thank god you knew that choke hold, it shouldn’t show up in an autopsy, the belt should cover that just fine.   
“Good girl. I have your next target. Same city, G. The client wants it to look like an accidental overdose.”  
“Anything specific?”  
“No, whatever you have. I guess he’s a pretty versatile druggie.”   
“What’s the time frame?”  
“Two days.” You bump into a man in a suit with dark hair.   
“Oh excuse me I’m so sorry.” You say glancing at him over your shoulder. He’s attractive, with serious brown eyes.   
“No it was my fault.” He says moving away from you toward the building that you had just exited. You shoot him a smile and notice the badge on him. FBI. There’s no way they found the body of F that quickly but they could have found D, he and E were the day before. A lot could happen in a city like this, in a short amount of time.   
You turn away and say, “Okay dad, I’ll see you on Thursday.”   
“Get it done Wren.” He hangs up then and you disappear through the crowd, feeling the agents eyes on you for far too long.   
The next morning you move through the city and back to the apartment building. Pedophiles tended to flock together because there weren’t a whole lot of places that they could live. You move with your head down into the building, your body language changes the moment you walk in the door. You straiten your back, lift your head and jut your chest out. You strut over to the man at the front desk, “Hi,” you purr, “I’m here to meet a friend of mine. Can I go up?” You see him eye your cleavage before nodding his consent. “Thank you.” You smile then turn away and wiggle your hips as you walk up the stairs. He never asked who was your friend and you move quickly. You rap on the door and when it opens you move in quickly. You don’t give him any time to react, you kick him in the crotch and when he doubles over you plunge the needle into his arm and push the plunger down.  
“What the hell?” He snarls, the drug works quickly as he pulls the needle out of his arm. He stumbles toward you, and you twist his arm behind his back as he gets more and more clumsy.   
“Just go to sleep.” You coo and that seems to take the struggle out of him. He slides down your body and onto the floor, you let go of him and then step over his body. You head back down to the lobby peeling off the gloves you had on and shoving them into your purse. Just as you’re about to go out the front doors you see him again. That hot agent from the day before. This isn’t good. You turn back around and swear softly. “Phone.” You mutter walking past the front desk. You sprint up the stairs and onto the roof. You hurry to the fire escape and are shocked to find the agent climbing the fire escape. Shit.


	17. Chapter 17

You crouch behind one of the air ducts and wait, you know how he’s going to come at you, they all do it the same. Sure enough he’s gun first, it’s far from his body which gives you the space to grab his hands and slip in between them so your back is against his chest. He can’t turn the gun on you here, not with the grip you have on his hands. You hear him suck in a surprised breath, you twist his gun so it drops out of his hands then you kick it away. He puts an arm around your throat but you tuck your chin down to keep space to breathe then taking a lung full of air before snapping your head back to meet his. You catch his jaw, he saw your head coming but what he didn’t see was the throw you do. Planting one foot between his legs you twist and throw him over your shoulder.   
“Oof!” His air leaves his body in a rush and you pounce. You grab one of his arms, putting it into a hold you know he’s got another gun on his ankle so you straddle his waist to block him from it. He takes a swing at you with his free hand but you twist the arm you have painfully.   
“Stop it.” You hiss. “I don’t want to break your arm.”  
“You’re already going to jail for assaulting an FBI agent so what does it matter?” He says from beneath you. Damn he’s so hot.   
“You didn’t announce yourself. You could have been a murderer.” You state looking down at him.   
“I think you’re the murderer.” You laugh softly, “I’m very good at what I do.” He says darkly, his voice vibrating through you.   
“So am I.” You respond, then you do something you’ve never thought you’d do. You lean over him and press your lips to his. He responds to your kiss, his lips firm and warm against yours. You leap off of him then but he catches your ankle. Pulling his spare gun he points it at you.   
“Oh no you don’t.” He growls. “Don’t move or I will shoot.”   
“You might as well.” Your skirt bunched up just a little too high in your battle with him and you attempt to slide it down.   
“I said not to move.”   
“Well excuse me for not wanting to flash my panties! But seriously you may as well kill me.” You look up at him calmly, “because if you send me to jail he will make sure I’m dead before I get into my cell.”   
“Who will?”  
“I don’t know his name.” He glares down at you, “I don’t. We all call him One.”  
“We?” He asks and you nod. Your phone rings, it's One's ringtone.  
"That's him. If I don't answer things could go sideways and you and your team are in some deep shit."  
"Answer it. Move slowly and put it on speakerphone." He commands, his gun still pointed at your racing heart. You do as he commands and answer the phone on speaker.  
"Hello?"  
"Is it done?"  
"Yes."  
"I have another job for you. Local. I'll call with confirmed details later."  
"Why can't someone else take it? Six or nine?"  
"You're local. I'm not sending someone else out there if you're already there." He sneers before hanging up.  
"Believe me now?"


	18. Chapter 18

One looks pissed. He glares at you from behind Aaron.   
“He heard the whole conversation?”   
“Yes.” You tighten your grip on the gun in your lap. You don’t live as long as he has in your line of work by being sloppy.   
“You betraying me was his idea.”  
“Betraying you?” You snarl, “I’ve been a prisoner in my own life! By not letting me leave you condemned yourself. I would have sided with just about anyone who would have gotten me out. Luckily for me and unluckily for you, it happened to be the FBI.”   
“I should kill you both.”  
“Then you’ll never know how much she’s told us.” Aaron says softly, he hasn’t taken his eyes off of your face this whole time, his body language is calm the only sign of stress is the pound of his heart that you can see below his ear. One glares over at you, he doesn’t say anything for a while, you’re patient, you’ve learned a lot from Aaron over the past two years. He helped you learn to read people even better than you had been able to before. You know that One is going to want to know, he won’t try to kill you yet. Not until he’s satisfied. You sit in silence, Aaron looking at you and you looking back at him. God you loved him, if One knew how much you loved Aaron he’d kill him just to punish you. You lean back in your chair, attempting to make yourself look as relaxed as possible. Aaron gives you a look of silent approval, he knows what you’re doing. He glances down at his gun in your hand and then back to your eyes then down at the floor. What is he trying to tell you?   
“Fine.” One snarls, “continue your fucking story.”


	19. Chapter 19

He doesn’t say anything to his team about who you really are. When a black man shoots him a questioning look all Agent Hotchner says is, “she’s a witness.” and the team seems to leave it at that. He escorts you to a black truck.   
“Get in.” He says gruffly. You look at him before you do, trying to get a read on him but he might as well be wearing a mask.   
“Thank you, I’m sorry and thank you.”   
“For?”  
“Thank you for not locking me up and throwing away the key. And I’m sorry for hurting you.”  
“You didn’t.” He lies, you can clearly see that he’s lying. You reach up and gently touch the side of his face where you head butted him and to his credit he doesn’t flinch away.   
“I did. I’m sorry. Ice it so it doesn’t bruise.” You climb into the truck sliding to the middle of the back seat.   
“What was the other thank you for?”  
“You don’t know?” You say, smiling slyly.  
“Obviously not.” He says with forced patience. You smile.   
“I think I’ll keep that to myself for now.” You pull the door shut and he stands outside it for a few moments then shakes his head and walks away. You smile again and wait calmly for him to come back. It’s almost a half hour later when a group of them come and climb into the truck. It’s the black man from before, a black haired woman and a skinny man. The skinny one joins you in the back seat, none of them say anything to you.   
“Soooo.” You draw out the word breaking the silence, “where are we going?”  
“To the plane.” The driver says shortly.   
“Um yea, no.”  
“Hotch’s orders.” He says, you assume that means Agent Hotchner. You glance at the man in the back with you. He seems completely uninterested but studying his whole body you see he’s alert, his hand near his gun. When the car rolls to a stop at a stop light you pop the door open and dash out of the car before any of them have time to react. You hear the driver swear as he bolts out of the car after you. You’re not running. You just have the feeling they’re not going to let you talk to Agent Hotchner and you really can’t leave the city without completing the job. If you don’t One will know that something is wrong. You hold your hands out in front of you in an vee shape so they can all see your hands, so they don’t think you’re trying to escape. Five guns are trained on you the second that the cars roll to a stop. The only one that isn’t is Agent Hotchner’s, he’s staring at you like you’ve lost your mind.   
“I thought that you said you weren’t going to run.” He says coming toward you.   
“I’m not running.” You say dropping your hands to your sides. “I can’t leave without completing the job that One has lined up.”  
“No.” He crosses his arms across his chest and you sigh. “I’m not going to let you kill someone.” He hisses lowly so only you can hear.   
“Fine, but he has to disappear. You have to make sure that it looks like he’s dead. The police report, the corners report, burial everything. Otherwise this isn’t going to work, he’ll know.” You argue back. “Or you could let me escape. I’ll come back.”  
“What?” You plunge your hand into his jacket and yank his gun out of its holster. Swinging behind him you place the gun to his head amongst shouts from his team.   
“Don’t worry Agent Hotchner. The safety is still on.” You purr into his ear, then you say loudly, “Alright everyone let’s just calm down. I’m going to just borrow Agent Hotchner for a minute, I don’t want to hurt him but I will if you force my hand.” He holds his hands down telling the team, nonverbally, to stand down. You drag him back and around the corner.


	20. Chapter 20

“Sorry for the theatrics Agent Hotchner.” You say lowering the gun. “I’m going to take this,” you crouch down and pull the small gun from his ankle, “and this. I’ll bring them back to you in DC.” You say softly. “Don’t try to follow me, unless you have a way to make this target vanish I’ve got to take care of this.” You continue in the same soft voice. You’ve continued to move him back and away from his team. You’re half way down the block before you let him go. He doesn’t move. Doesn’t turn towards you. “See you soon Aaron.” You mutter in his ear before moving away from him and melting into the busy streets of New York City. You pull your hair up into a bun and take your light jacket off, shoving it into your bag as you move down the street. You don’t look back but move swiftly toward one of the safe houses that One has set up for his crew. When he calls you with the details a few hours later you’re ready. You get to work quickly, he’s going to be at a benefit tonight and a little poison in his wine will do. You dress as waitstaff and make sure that he gets a special concoction. It won’t kick in until 12 hours later, he’ll die of what looks like a heart attack in his sleep and no one will remember the girl with black hair that served him his dinner with a painted on smile.   
Two days later you walk into the Hoover Building. A guard stops you, “Name?”  
“Wren Davis.”  
“Who are you here to see?”  
“Agent Hotchner. I have some equipment that was reported stolen.” You open a silver case and show the guard two unloaded, and cleaned, guns.   
“I’m going to have to call him down here.” The guard says looking at you in surprise.   
“That’s just fine.” You smile widely up at him, “I’m sure he’d prefer that.” At least this way his team wouldn’t all point their guns at you again. The guard calls upstairs and a few minutes later Agent Hotchner comes bursting out of the elevators. He doesn’t say anything to you. Just grabs your arm and yanks you out of the building.   
“Woah!” You say when he spins you toward him, the corner of the building against your back.   
“What do you think you’re doing here?” He demands quietly.   
“It was either here or break into your apartment. I figured this was the better option.”   
“You don’t know where I live.”  
“2755 Northcrest Avenue apartment 214.” He looks stunned. “I told you. It’s my job to find people.”  
“And kill them.”  
“Allegedly.” He glares at you. “So have you figured out how to make my victims disappear yet?”  
“No. We’re working on it.”   
“You have two weeks. I told One I needed a little break after New York. Oh I need your phone.”  
“What?”  
“I can’t keep coming here and meeting with you. One isn’t stupid.” You hold out your hand and he pauses before handing you his phone.  
“What if he goes through your phone?” He asks as you send yourself a text.   
“I’m not going to put you in there as ‘Agent Hotchner’.” You say passing him back his phone and pulling your buzzing one from your pocket. You make his contact name ‘rakkaani’.   
“Call me when you have a plan.” You say moving away from him, “or, you know if you wanna make out or something.” You throw him a wink and head for the subway.


	21. Chapter 21

He calls you three days later.   
“We’ve got a plan.” He says without waiting for you to say anything.   
“Do you want me to meet you somewhere?”  
“I’ll come to you. What’s your address?”  
“I live in the Park View. 613.”  
“I’ll be there in twenty.” He hangs up then and you get busy cleaning the apartment, just tidying and putting things away. You don’t let a layer of grime ever build up, you like a clean home. You light a candle in the kitchen and a moment later there’s a knock at the door. Glancing through the peephole you see that it’s Agent Hotchner. You open the door and he hurries in.   
“We’re going to be working with witness protection.” He says the second the door is shut.   
“What!” You are not willing to help them protect these creeps.   
“Calm down.” He snaps, “let me finish explaining.” He doesn’t look like he’s slept much so you take a deep breath and motion for him to sit down. To your surprise he sits down and rubs his eyes. There’s still a faint bruise from where you hit him. He clearly didn’t take your advice and ice it.   
“Can I get you something to drink?” He looks at you in surprise. “I’m not a monster.” You say softly.   
“Right. Sorry.” He honestly looks like he feels bad, “I’m not running on a lot of sleep. Your case has caused some,” he pauses before continuing, “interesting challenges.”   
“Sorry, at least there’s still no proof I’ve actually killed anyone.”  
“That is true. You do a scary impressive job at hiding your kills.” He sighs, “The challenge here is making sure that this One person can’t find the people you’re hired to kill after we take them in. So basically we’re going to wipe their identity as soon as we get them. We’ve set up a special court system for your hits. You don’t have to prove death do you?”  
“Not beyond a police report about a dead body found that died of whatever I was supposed to use.”  
“Typically something that looks natural or untraceable I’m assuming.”  
“Yea.”   
“Alright.” He sticks his hand into his pocket, “I’m going way out on a limb here for you. My entire career is in your hands, please don’t make me regret this.” He passes you a small vial. “This is a drug that will knock out your victims for up to 12 hours. Once you inject them it will take only a few minutes to hit, you’ll need to contact this number.” He passes you a slip of paper, “Tell them the address and they’ll pick up the body.” You nod.   
“You’re not going to regret this Agent Hotchner.”  
“You can call me Hotch.” He rubs his face again and yawns.   
“You’re welcome to crash here tonight. I’m not sure you should be driving.” You say softly. It’s almost midnight and you don’t want to loose the one person you know without doubt you can trust at the FBI.   
“Actually would you mind driving me home? I’ll pay for your cab back.”  
“Sure.” You smile, hopefully he’ll start to really trust you eventually.


	22. Chapter 22

It took about six months for you to feel like Hotch actually trusted you. The team never saw you, as far as you were aware you were pretty sure that none of them really even knew what Hotch was up to. It was still five more months before you kissed him again. But you’d almost been blown, you had met Seven earlier that week and had seen him around the city a few times, since he drove a cab as his cover that wasn’t unusual. Aaron called to meet you, you met him at a little cafe. Things were going well, you were talking about the information you had on Seven when you saw his familiar car rolling toward you.   
“Shit.”  
“What?”  
“Kiss me.”  
“What?” You grab the back of his head and press his lips to yours. Seven’s car has a loud roar to it, unfortunately you hear the car lingering not far from the table you and Hotch are sitting at. Hotch goes to pull away and you only let his lips leave yours before hissing.   
“No.”  
“Why?” He whispers, his lips brushing yours with the word.   
“Hear that car?”  
“Mmhmm.”   
“That’s Seven.”   
“Are you sure?”   
“Positive.”  
“Well then.” He presses his mouth back to yours his teeth catch your lower lip and you growl. You press your tongue into his mouth and he sucks in a deep breath of air. You barely hear the slam of a car door over the pounding in your ears. You do hear Seven’s car roar away. You’re honestly a little bummed that you should stop kissing him. You do though, pulling away from him you can’t help but grin.   
“That was better than last time.” You say softly.  
“Much.” He agrees, “but it also brings up a small problem.”  
“What would that be?”  
“I, um, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time. Now that we have I don’t know if I’m going to want to stop.” You’re stunned by his honesty. He’s shifted away from you in the time it’s taken you to process what he’s said, and one glance at his face tells you he regrets sharing.   
“Oh no you don’t.” You say lowly, you reach out and grab his tie near the knot. You pull his lips back to yours and you feel him smiling against your mouth. You pull away from him then say, “You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.” You whisper into his ear, you lean back and grin at him.


	23. Chapter 23

“They’re all still alive?” One asks stunned. “What have I been paying you for if they’re all still alive?”  
“I’m getting them off the street. And if it makes you feel any better at least half of those guys are dead. Even felons don’t like child molesters.” One stands abruptly then and takes Aaron’s head in his hands, you don’t hesitate and fire one shot hitting him in the center of his forehead. His body falls away from Aaron just as there’s a stabbing pain through your shoulder. You slump forward in the armchair crying out in pain. Aaron drops to the floor then crawls toward you. You should have known that One wouldn’t come alone. Aaron pulls you off of the chair, “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He mutters as lowers you to the floor.   
“Get down rakkaani.” You hiss through your clenched teeth. He’s already got his phone pressed to his ear and is barking orders into it.   
“This is SSA Aaron Hotchner I need an ambulance and a team to sweep the area for a shooter.” He rattles off the address and then hangs up. He’s got one hand pressed to the wound on your chest.   
“Aaron.” You cry out in pain as he puts more pressure on the bullet hole.   
“That’s good Wren. That’s good, if it hurts it’s a good sign.” He mutters, “Just keep your eyes open, keep looking at me beautiful.” Your eyelids are so heavy, you just want to rest your eyes for a second.   
“No Wren. Look at me.” Aaron says sounding stressed, “Wren. Talk to me.”  
“I’m so tired.”  
“Don’t you dare leave me.” He says kissing your forehead never removing the pressure from your upper chest. Someone pounds on the door and Aaron yells, “come in! Just come in!”  
“Gun Aaron!” You snap, you can’t trust anyone right now. He scoops up the gun and Morgan comes into the apartment, his gun up. “Morgan down!” You cry then instantly regret doing so as pain rips through your upper body.   
“We’ve got a chopper in the air. The area is clear.” He says hurrying over to the two of you. “How bad it is Hotch?”   
“Through and through. She’s loosing a lot of blood where are the EMT’s?”  
“On their way.” He holsters his weapon as the rest of the team rushes in. Reid runs to the bathroom you hear him clattering around and he comes back with a towel and some medical tape.   
“JJ find some duck tape.” Reid orders, and she springs into action. “Hotch we need to sit her up. Bind the wound.”  
“I’m sorry beautiful this is going to hurt.” Aaron says softly before lifting your shoulders off of the floor. You yelp as Reid wraps the towel around your shoulder.  
“Emily hold this. Tightly.” She does and you whimper. “JJ where’s that tape?” Reid calls as he starts to wind the medical tape around your wound.   
“Fuck Reid!” You gasp as tears blur your vision your free hand digging into Aaron’s arm. “Damn. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit.” You moan.   
“Quite the sailor you’ve got there Aaron.” Rossi cracks from above you.   
“You can shut the hell up Dave.” You hiss.   
“Oh yea. She’s going to be fine.” Morgan says as Reid starts with the duct tape. The EMT’s come rushing in. They take over and when they go to wheel you out of the apartment you grab Aaron’s wrist.   
“Don’t leave me.” You mutter.  
“Never.”


	24. Chapter 24

The doctors perform surgery on your shoulder as soon as you’re rolled into the ER. The last you see of Aaron is him standing outside the swinging emergency room doors.   
When you come to you blink a few times until the man standing in the room comes into focus. He’s wearing an FBI bulletproof vest but you know he’s not FBI.   
“Oh for the love of God.” You groan as you sit up. Your shoulder protesting the movement. “What are you doing here Eight?”  
“Wanted to know if my wife was gonna live or not.” The two of you had been paired up a couple of times as a married couple. You had worked well together and Eight knew how to blend in.   
“You’re not here to kill me?”  
“I never said that.” He sneers, “you pissed off a lot of people by killing One.”  
“He shouldn’t have cornered me. Wild animals don’t do well in cages.” He stalks toward you, “AARON!” You scream, yanking the needle you have in your arm out you meet Eight at the foot of the bed. You launch yourself at him keeping his arm pinned to his side with your leg as you try to catch the other one before it catches you. You fail and he grabs you by the back of your hospital gown and throws you over his head. You scramble for the door and get it open half an inch before he catches you. “AARON!” You scream again before the door slams. Eight pins you to the ground with a foot on your now bleeding wound. You let out a shriek of pain as the door opens, but to your surprise it’s not Aaron it’s Derek. He’s got his gun pointed at Eight who launches himself at Morgan, knocking his gun from his hands. You grab it from the floor next to you and looking at them from your upside down position you fire three shots into Eight. He falls to his knees and Morgan takes a deep breath of air.   
“Shoot first. Ask questions later.” You say breathing hard from the floor.   
“We’re not supposed to kill them.” He responds.   
“You’re not going to have a choice.” You tell him as he walks over and reaches a hand down for you. You take it and he pulls you up. A group of doctors and nurses rushed in when they heard the gunfire but they’ve just gotten Eight’s body out of your room. You shot to kill not injure. “These guys, they’re not going down without a fight.” You climb back into the bed and ease back with a wince. You’re going to regret that fight when the adrenaline wears off. “Where’s Aaron?”  
“Went home to get some of his and Jack’s stuff. He said he was gonna bring it to your place until he can live in his again.” You sigh and shake your head.   
“I keep telling him they should just move in.”   
“Maybe you’ll be able to use your need for extra help to get him to.” Morgan grins at you. “Oh and thanks for saving my life. That was pretty impressive shooting there.”  
“You should see me when I’m really trying.” You say as one of the nurses hurries over and hooks you back up to the beeping machines.   
“I’m going to send Dr. Franklin in to take care of your stitches.” She says looking irritated. You glance down and see that the wound is still bleeding.  
“Damn it.” You whine going to put pressure on it she stops you grabbing your hand.   
“Don’t touch it. I’ll have him in here in two minutes.” You nod and she leaves the room. Derek watches her go then looks down at you.   
“Do you want me to stay in here?”  
“Please.”


	25. Chapter 25

Aaron comes rushing in a few minutes after the doctor enters.   
“What happened?” He demands and the doctor turns on him.   
“Sir you can’t be in here.” Aaron flashes him his badge in annoyance.   
“Wren?”  
“I’m fine.” Morgan had been replaced by Reid after the doctor had shown up. Aaron had called Morgan and wanted him to coordinate the raids of the rest of One’s gang. You had told him a few key phrases they would need to keep people as safe as possible and had also given him the names of the two people you thought would turn states witness. “Honestly rakkaani I’m fine.”  
“What’s that you call him?” Reid asked, his brow furrowed. It wasn’t often that Reid didn’t know something.   
“Rakkaani means my love or beloved in Finnish. It’s what my grandpa called my grandma.”   
“Oh. That’s nice.” Reid says looking slightly embarrassed.   
“She’s called me that since she returned my guns to Quantico.” Aaron says taking your hand.   
“I thought you didn’t trust her then.”  
“I didn’t.”  
“I’m just so damn irresistible that I knew he’d never be able to stay away.” You say with a small laugh. The doctor continues on the stitches and you squeeze your eyes shut trying to ignore the needle sliding through your flesh. Aaron’s grip on your hand tightens, not painfully so but enough to get you to look at him. Those brown eyes are full of concern, you notice that Reid has left the room while you had your eyes closed.   
“Are you sure you’re okay?”  
“Yes. I am going to need lots of help these next few weeks though. Right doc?”  
“Yes. No lifting things over eight pounds, don’t soak your stitches. Try not to lift things over your head.”   
“See. I think you and Jack should just move in and you know. Stay there.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Aaron. I’ve been trying to get you to move in for months now.” You say rolling your eyes at him. He laughs and kisses you.  
“Yea yea yea. I want to talk to Jack about it first but since he’s been asking too I’d be surprised if he has a problem with it. He found out your building allows pets.” You smile guiltily over at him. You knew Jack wanted a dog and had, casually, let it slip that they were allowed in your building. During the course of the night, which the doctors tried to get Aaron to leave your room for but that wasn’t going to happen, Morgan keeps the two of you updated on the search for the rest of the assassins. There are three that are already dead, not including Eight and One. You were right about Eleven and Six being willing to turn themselves in but Four, Two and Nine tried to escape and were killed while Five and Ten were wounded but in custody.   
“We’ve got them beautiful.” Aaron murmurs into your hair pulling you close to him. “It’s over.”


	26. Chapter 26

Aaron and Jack move in after you’re released from the hospital. Once the stitches are removed you and Aaron start looking for a dog for Jack. You didn’t want to have to get a dog while you were still unable to control one. The two of you go to a shelter and after several attempts finally find the perfect dog. She’s a lab mix, small with dark fur. She snuggled right up to you when you crouched down in her kennel, but when you shook a toy at her she played with you until she was panting.   
“I’m so excited for Jack to get home.” You say with a grin over at Aaron. Who’s sitting next to you on the couch, the dog, who you’ve decided to let Jack name, is sitting on the floor between the two of you contently chewing on a toy.   
“Me too.” He says sliding closer to you. He weaves his hand through yours and you sigh dropping your head onto his shoulder. You’re waiting for Jack long enough that you end up falling asleep. “Wren.” Aaron says softly as the key turns in the latch. You bolt upright and Aaron chuckles softly, “it’s okay it’s Jack.” Sure enough the young boy comes crashing into the apartment.   
“How was school Jack?” You ask as he heads strait for the kitchen.  
“Fine. Do we have any juice boxes?” He asks still not looking toward you.   
“Yea, I haven’t put the groceries away so they’re over here in the living room.” Jack turns toward you in confusion for a moment until he sees the dog sitting on the floor wagging her tail.   
“No way!” He yells running over and hitting his knees on the floor. “Is he ours?”   
“He is actually a she but yes. She’s ours.” Aaron says grinning down at his son. “We wanted you to name her.”   
“Really? I get to name her?” Jack asks in surprise.   
“Yea Jack.” You say with a laugh as the dog licks Jack’s face.   
“Molly?”   
“If that’s what you want to name her Molly it is.” You reach over and scratch Molly on the head. Jack nods then looks at his father with a puzzled look on his face. Aaron winks at him and Jack smiles. “Okay you two,” you say looking between the two, “what was that about?”  
“Jack has something for you.” Aaron says and Jack runs off to his bedroom.   
“What are you up to?”  
“Nothing.” Aaron says with a smile.   
“You ar-” he cuts you off with a kiss, you feel him smiling against your lips and you can’t help but return the gesture. He pulls away from you as Jack comes thumping back into the room. Jack hands you a small, flat box, the kind that jewelry comes in. You open in and are surprised to find a note. You give a small laugh and open the paper. Inside is a drawing of the three of you with the title my family.  
“I’ll have to add Molly into it.”  
“Okay.” You blink back the tears that formed in your eyes. “Do you want to do that now?”  
“Yea!” He hurries off to his room where you know his crayons all are.   
“Oh my god that is so sweet.” You say wiping your eyes and looking over at Aaron. He’s holding a closed hand out, he unfurls his fingers and sitting on his palm is a diamond ring. It has a large circular stone surrounded by a halo of smaller ones that trail down along the side of the band. “Oh my god.” The tears that you had kept at bay with Jack’s drawing come spilling down your cheeks.   
“Marry me.” He whispers and you nod. You don’t need him to profess how much he loves you, he doesn’t need to tell you how he fell in love with you. You already know. Those two words are enough.   
“Yes.”


End file.
